The Kalinago (Kairouane)
The Kalinago led by Kairouane is a custom civilization by Danmacsch and Leugi. This mod requires Brave New World. Overview The Kalinago Empire The Kalinago, also known as the Island Caribs or simply Caribs, are an indigenous people of the Lesser Antilles in the Caribbean. At the time of Spanish contact, the Caribs were one of the dominant groups in the Caribbean, which owes its name to them. They lived throughout the Windward Islands, Dominica, and possibly the southern Leeward Islands. Historically it was thought their ancestors were mainland Caribs who conquered the islands from their previous inhabitants, known as the Igneri. Kairouane Chief Kairouane (or Kaierouane) was a Kalinago (Carib) leader of Grenada. For years, he led the resistance against European invaders attempting to set a hold on the island. In a sudden turn of affairs, however, he led a small band of survivors who had rejected slavery on a deadly escape over a cliff, which the French named Morne de Sauteurs or “Leapers Hill.” Today his daring act is mythologized as a reminder of the Indigenous resistance in the region. Dawn of Man Mabrika Ouboutou Kairouane, chief of the Kalinago people of Grenada! For a century the Kalinago succesfully resisted Spanish settlement and it wasn't until the 1650s that the French and English permanently settled there. While you agreed to peacefully partition the island between you, you remained ever suspicious. However, too late it was when you realized the mistake of allowing them to settle, and the armed conflict that followed and lasted five years should prove to be your final hour. When, at the last kalinago stand on Grenada, your army was all but defeated, instead of surrending, you and your remaining 40 warriors took the deadly escape over a cliff. Now called "Leapers Hill", that cliff is to this day a symbol of the Kalinagos' struggle against European colonization. Kairouane, your people call upon you to once again lead them through battle, on raids and against colonists. Will the foreigners once again be met with unyielding resistance, war canoe parties attacking from every seaside? Will you build an empire that stands the test of time? Introduction: Mabrika stranger. This paradise you see before you is the territory of the Kalinago people'.' Introduction: Welcome. You may visit our paradise here, but remember you are but a guest. Defeat: You, stranger, you have used dirty tricks to obtain this victory! Unique Attributes Strategy Music Mod Support Events and Decisions The Snake King The people talk of a great diamond-crested snake with magical powers going by the name of Bakwa. The snake has slithered out of the sea and has gone to live in a cave in the mountains. Upon visiting him there, he uses his power to grant you wishes! Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the Kalinago * May not be enacted after the Renaissance Era * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 100 Faith * 200 Culture * 1 Magistrates Rewards: * Mountains and coastal tiles worked by Cities with a Karbay yield +1 Culture * All military Units currently located on a coastal tile receive +10 Experience Spirit of the Rock The Rock at Pagua is home to a powerful spirit. A small white flower grows near the rock, however it blooms only one day a year. Anyone lucky enough to find it, should rub the bloom in the palm of their hand. Upon doing so, legend says that if they point their palm towards someone they wish to have control over, while calling their name, will have control over that person! While this is naturally just a legend, it is true that a infrequently blooming white flower grows near the rock and the tea made from its leaves is both strongly hallucinogenic and psychedelic! Requirement/Restrictions: * Player must be the Kalinago * Must have at least 3 melee Units besides the Unit possessing the Ouboutou Promotion * May only be enacted once per game Costs: * 250 Gold * 2 Magistrates Rewards: * 2 random military Units loses 50% of their HP, but permanently gain the ability to generate Citizens when defeating enemy Units (at a 25% chance) * A random militaty Unit suddenly becomes Barbarian Note: The Unit currently possessing the Ouboutou Promotion will not be chosen in the above Full Credits List * DMS: ''Design, Code, Art * ''Leugi, Reedstilt: ''Design '' Category:Katuje Cultures Category:All Civilizations Category:Danmacsch